A Clouded Future
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: It's been several years into Anakin Skywalker's training. He has become a well known Jedi Padawan, as well as his Master, ObiWan Kenobi. ObiWan watches his sleepy apprentice with some curiousity. What could he be dreaming of?
1. A Dream Vs Reality

**A CLOUDED FUTURE** (PG)  
Author's Name: Flip-Wan jediflip1fanforce.net  
  
Summary: It's been several years into Anakin Skywalker's training. He has become a well known Jedi Padawan, as well as his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan watches his sleepy apprentice with some curiousity. While Anakin sleeps, Obi-Wan begins a meditation exercise that shows a possible future, one with a destructive and deadly end.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars names, places and resources aren't owned by me, but by the great Jedi Master himself, George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Nothing was settled to get me paid to write the story out of his characters, but only wanted to write it because the Force was telling me to. The Force tells me what to do, and I follow. I also give credit to those that I forgot to mention, I respect your work and all you do.  
  
Key Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Sywalker (Darth Vader), Yoda, Mace Windu  
  
Spoilers: NONE (I don't think so)  
  
Time Frame: Seven years after TPM. Obi-Wan Kenobi is 32. Anakin Skywalker is 16. AU

Author's Note: This isn't one of my best stories, but I had to write it. So, if you don't like it, I can understand. I just wish to get some feedback if it isn't too much trouble to make of it. I have a few more on the way that I would say are better than this. I'm more of a first person POV writer rather than that of a third person POV writer.  
  
**_Part One: A Dream vs. Reality_**

Anakin has become a well-known Jedi Padawan among his peers, under the guidance of his master. But even everyone needed a break from the hardship training of a Jedi. It wasn't easy to become one, nor was it to deal with one. Obi-Wan walked the outer edge of the resting area in their quarters, watching his apprentice sleep, soundly.  
  
"Even at 16, Anakin, you're still a hassle. And you still have much to learn, my young apprentice," Obi-Wan stopped to look at the tired Padawan.  
  
It was clear they both grew rather close since the day they left Naboo, 7 years ago. Anakin's braid hung low over his ear, revealing the status of his training. Obi-Wan's maturity was beginning to show as his hair began to grow from the Padawan style and he grew some facial hair. Though it was the choice of how a Jedi Knight could look, he preferred the older, more mature look, worn by many older Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan took a seat across from the sleepy apprentice, watching him with observing eyes. He saw a smile run past the young boy's face, questioning what he was dreaming about. Though Obi-Wan felt tired himself, he just couldn't sleep. He crossed his arms and began to meditate, calming his mind and his breath. Anakin never understood the meaning of them, but gave up arguing to his Master about it. As much as the other apprentice, they all hated to hear the boring lecture of how to tend to a broken lightsaber, or mend a tear in your uniform or something else. This lead the two into some arguments and debates that seemed to be won by the Master most of the time. The Padawan was left to do double the sparring exercises in the loss.  
  
A flash of bright colors was splitting into darker shades in Obi-Wan's head.  
  
His breath grew short as he opened his eyes. He was no longer in the apartment with Anakin, but a swampy jungle. He reached out with the Force, feeling a lively presence all around. The air was moist and cool.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked himself.  
  
"An answer I do not have, Obi-Wan," a voice spoke from behind.  
  
"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan acknowledged the old Master. "Is this a dream? Or is it a reality?"  
  
"Answers I do not have, Obi-Wan. But this is as real as you or I," Master Yoda said, simply.  
  
"You are meditating aren't you, Master?"  
  
The small Jedi looked down and nodded. "Meditate on many things. See things. But none like this."  
  
Obi-Wan looked around noting the hidden Jedi around. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"You are not the only one, Obi-Wan, " Mace emerged from the trees.  
  
"And I thought it was me seeing things," Kit stepped forward.  
  
Many Jedi began to talk among themselves, confused. They all seemed lost and confused. Many suggest they wake from the meditation state, but others disagreed. Some weren't asleep, let alone, meditating.  
  
"It's all a dream. If I wake up, everything will be fine," Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "It's all a dream. There's no other explanation for it."  
  
For a long time, no one spoke or moved a muscle, waiting to see if his body would disappear. Nobody knew what was going on, but it was all real. There was no explanation for it. Obi-Wan's eyes opened to narrow slits.  
  
"I don't like this, " he said quietly to himself.  
  
"Matters are indeed getting worst, Obi-Wan," Yoda moved alongside the Jedi Knight.  
  
They all replaced their hoods among their heads. The clouds were coming in and a rainstorm began to fall around them. The ground was becoming more like puddles that could stop a person in their tracks. The Jedi knew they had to seek shelter, quickly.  
  
"Come. Come, all. To shelter we all must go," Yoda directed the group of Jedi.  
  
The Jedi split into three smaller groups in search for shelter from the harsh rain. They all managed to get to caves not too far from each other. The temperature in the air was dropping quickly, and with them drenched, already, it wasn't easy to keep warm. The Force wasn't enough, as it seem to fade from their reach. Obi-Wan stood atop a ledge leading into the cave in which his group stayed. The rain continued to pour making the conversations of the group end. Yoda joined the Jedi Knight at the top of the ledge.  
  
"What's going on, Master?" he turned to the little Jedi Master.  
  
Yoda looked out into the distance. After a long hesitation he turned to the Jedi Knight. "Indeed the future we see. Always in motion it is. Clouded and uncertain it is. Anger and hate I sense, Obi-Wan. Pain. Terrible pain and screams of a Padawan. Grow more as the days continue."  
  
Obi-Wan's gaze met the ground. "I sense it too, Master."  
  
"See it you do, Obi-Wan? Stop it, we must."  
  
"How? It's here, but it isn't."  
  
"Know of its power you do, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I've sensed it for awhile, Master."  
  
"A long time you have, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his defeat. "I have."  
  
"The future moves always, Obi-Wan. In motion it always is. But when right questions are asked then real answers can be made from it. A clouded future is here. The Dark Side, I sense, is growing stronger."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked out into the rainy sky.  
  
"Cold you feel, Obi-Wan. Afraid, are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed his shoulders. He was cold, but it wasn't from the weather. It was something else. "I'm not so sure, Master."  
  
"Worry about the future, you do, Obi-Wan," Yoda stated, clearly.  
  
"Perhaps, I do, Master." he admitted. "Perhaps, I do."  
  
to be continued.....


	2. We Meet Again

**_Part Two: We Meet Again_**

The rain was begin to subside. Obi-Wan was the first to leave the cave, but not without keeping his senses alert. He sensed something. Elsewhere. The air was colder, but it smelt clean. He felt cold. His body froze. He peered over his shoulder, and saw a dark hooded figure standing behind him, a lightsaber held firmly in his hand.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," the figure spoke, heavily.  
  
Obi-Wan shook away the image of his apprentice, but it wouldn't go away. He could feel a cloud of darkness around his opponent. Obi-Wan cautiously removed his lightsaber, but didn't ignite it. The figure slowly approached him, igniting the blue haze of a lightsaber in his right hand. The hand was no longer his own, but a robotic arm that reached up into the comfort of his cloak. His face consumed by the confides of a dark mask. A suit of armor hidden underneath the cloak to provide the only source for the figure to live. He breathed deeply, taking in the air around him.  
  
Obi-Wan had been suffering several dreams about seeing a man consumed in a dark body suit. A black mask covered his face, and a very deep breathing came from the man. He didn't know exactly who it was, but time was beginning to give him answer. Now, he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Don't do this. I can't let you destroy what you've worked so hard to reach, Anakin." Obi-Wan caught his breath.  
  
"That name has no meaning to me now. It died right along with the body I once had. With who I once was. He died when you destroyed everything, Obi- Wan."  
  
"No, you're still Anakin Skywalker. You've only forgotten what you've made of that name. Please, Anakin."  
  
"No. The only thing I remember was watching your face as I was engulfed in that fiery grave. But, I'm back. Back to seek my revenge."  
  
Obi-Wan staggered back. His dark apprentice's movement forced him back. To escape. To flee. He saw an image of a fiery pit play on his mind, eating him up from the inside. He watched his apprentice sink into its inferno of evil. Into death.  
  
"No." He blinked away the image. "It wasn't my fault. I tried to save you, Anakin. I tried to stop you, but you let go."  
  
"So, you do remember the day quite well, Obi-Wan?" he breathed. He circled around his old master. He could feel his master's fear feed into him, like energy for his evil form. "You will be destroyed and the Jedi will fall to my power. The Republic will be in my power. It's my Empire."  
  
"No. Come back with me, Anakin. Stop it from getting any worst. We can end this right here. Right now."  
  
"We can. Here and now." The dark figure lunged forward.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped away and rolled into a fighter stance, his lightsaber ignited.  
  
"Bow down before me. Bow down before your new master, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Never. I won't, Anakin."  
  
Anakin growled and swung at the older Jedi. "Stop calling me that. That name no longer means anything to me. You will only know me as your new emperor and master, Lord Vader."  
  
Obi-Wan caught the blow and pushed his old apprentice back. He circled around him to get into a better attack position. He could feel the evil in his Padawan, but he wasn't going to give up. There was tension tightening in Obi-Wan's throat. Vader got to his feet and laughed.  
  
"That's right, Obi-Wan. Give into your anger. Give into that anger you had when Qui-Gon died."  
  
Obi-Wan grew furious at the sound of those words. Give into that anger you had when Qui-Gon died. He knew if he gave into that same anger, someone wasn't going to be standing, and he'd be making one closer step down the Dark Path. The image of two skilled opponents, good vs. evil, clouded his vision. He was helpless to save his Master, behind the energy wall that separated him from battle and safety. The Jedi Master blocked away the first blow but the other slipped by his guard and struck him in the midsection. Obi-Wan dropped the image just in time to pull away from another deadly blow.  
  
Vader sent three more blows toward the Jedi, but Obi-Wan was quick to push them all away. Obi-Wan swung high, but Vader ducked to avoid the blow. Vader countered with a low parry, but Obi-Wan jumped away. They alternated parries and attacks, but none seemed to penetrated the other's shield of defense.  
  
"You fight well, Obi-Wan. But it isn't enough to save you," Vader exclaimed.  
  
"You can try all you want, Anakin. I will never fall and will never bow before you, Vader."  
  
Vader grew with rage by the sound of his true name. He attacked Obi-Wan, sending the Jedi to the ground barely saving himself from the deadly blow. His ankle fell victim to pain. Vader's saber hovered over Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan froze, his arm holding his only means of escape was pinned down by Vader's boot.  
  
To be continued.....


	3. A Great Master Goes Down

**_Part Three: A Great Master Goes Down_**

"Enough!" a voice called out.  
  
Vader turned, greeted by the blade of a purple lightsaber. He stepped back, releasing Obi-Wan from his grasp. Mace helped his friend to his feet and approached the Sith Lord.  
  
"Master Windu," Vader bowed courtly. "A pleasure to see you again."  
  
"A pleasure to see you are feeling better, Vader. But this ends now."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the only thing that is going to end is you, my friend." He attacked.  
  
Mace pushed away and struck Vader's unguarded arm. Vader cried out, but quickly gained his position. He turned to face the Jedi, but Mace attacked again, forcing Vader to pull away. Vader growled and struck high, but Mace dropped to a knee stance and pushed Vader back with a Force-push. Mace got to his feet and slowly approached the startled opponent. Vader was down on one knee, catching his breath.  
  
"Do you give up? There is no sense in fighting something you can't win against."  
  
"Never!" He pushed himself forward.  
  
He tackled the Jedi to the ground. Obi-Wan rushed to his friend's aide, but Mace held up a hand to stop him. Mace turned his attention to the Sith, pinning him down. He could see the hate in his eyes, but the lost and confused boy he met so many years ago. The evil was too powerful for the small boy to stop the madness.  
  
Vader began to choke the Jedi, but Mace fought back and sent a burst of Force-sedative into his opponent. Vader pulled back, dizzily, allowing Mace some breathing room.  
  
"Master Win--" Obi-Wan tried to say.  
  
Mace held up a silencing hand and slowly got to his feet. Vader also gasped for breath from the surprise attack. Mace began to move at a steady pace around his opponent. Vader wavered his hand sending objects toward the Jedi Master. Mace dodged them all and Vader knew it would take more than that to take down his new opponent. Obi-Wan watched with curiosity as he saw a small bolt of light escape Vader's hand. He looked back at Mace. Their eyes met for a quick second. Mace jumped high into the air, his lightsaber ignited, into a somersault in front of the lost Jedi. Vader pushed out his hand and set a burst of blue lightening in Mace's direction. He caught the blow, but Vader retaliated with another blow, much powerful than the first that Mace was forced to give into. His body took the shock like a big lightening rod.  
  
"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan cried.  
  
It was too late to save his friend. Mace dropped to his knees, his lightsaber dropped to the ground. The last life in Mace's eyes died and his entire body hit the ground. Within seconds, his cloak was the only thing that remained.  
  
"Noooo!" Obi-Wan cried again.  
  
Vader turned to the other Jedi. "Now, I can destroy you for good, Jedi." He moved toward the frozen Jedi.  
  
"Stop right there, Vader. One more step--" Ki-Adi Mundi jumped from behind a rock.  
  
"One more step and?" Vader grew amused.  
  
"You will have to face us all." Plo Koon joined the other Jedi.  
  
Jedi emerged from the cave and their hiding spots to surround the lone Sith, each holding a lightsaber firmly in their hand.  
  
Vader only laughed. "You didn't think I wouldn't come prepared, did you?" He drew up his hand as a signal.  
  
Droids and stormtroopers appeared, driving the Jedi back. In an instant Jedi, droids and troopers fell victim to deadly blows. Vader watched the Jedi disappear into the mist, the troopers and droids pursuing them. Then he turned to Obi-Wan, but he was already gone.   
  
to be continued......


	4. Face Me

**_Part Four: Face Me_**

Obi-Wan staggered to find a hiding place, to think things through first, before he would face his former apprentice again. The pain in his ankle told him it was more than a sprain. He pushed away some small boulders and slipped underneath an even bigger rock for safety. It wasn't long until the entire area was filled with an evil darkness. He heard the heavy breathing of Vader grow louder.  
  
"Come out, Obi-Wan. Come out and face me like the Jedi you are."  
  
Obi-Wan shook away the anger he felt for Mace's loss, the other Jedi, and slipped deeper into the hiding place. He watched Vader's feet move about, searching for his former Master. His lightsaber was no longer blue, but glowed an evil scarlet red.  
  
"Face me, Obi-Wan." Vader grew impatient.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began to concentrate, to calm himself and try to make contact with any Jedi nearby. But all he could see was the fiery colors of that lava pit. He saw his hand extend out to nothing more. His apprentice was consumed by the pit, no longer visible. He shuddered. He was cold.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Anakin." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Vader's head shot quickly to his left. He smiled underneath the black mask and walked over to the huge boulder in which his master hid. He peered around the side and saw where a person Obi-Wan's size could easily squeeze through to hide underneath it.  
  
"An obvious choice. But not that wise." He drove his lightsaber through the rock, cutting it down to size.  
  
The boulder began to break with the movement of the lightsaber. Vader pushed away the bits of debris through the Force and continued to cut at the rock. Obi-Wan pushed himself out and slipped between Vader's legs to safety. Vader turned to face him, every breath grew with every step he took. "I should of destroyed you when I had the chance, Obi-Wan."  
  
"You wouldn't. You couldn't then. You still can't now, Anakin. You never could. You're too afraid to."  
  
Vader hacked down on the Jedi, but Obi-Wan pushed away and ignited his lightsaber.  
  
"You were always the weaker of the two of us, Obi-Wan. But I can make you stronger," Vader's grip tightened around his lightsaber.  
  
"I won't fight you. Not this way. You're only under the influence of the Dark Side, allowing it to control your every move. But it isn't too late to save you, Anakin. Come with me and I can save you from it."  
  
Vader pushed away the thoughts of them together in the past and flung out his hand. Obi-Wan was thrown into the air, hitting a distant tree. He slumped over in pain. He needed to get up, but he couldn't. He couldn't feel the Force around him anymore. His mind was in a blur.  
  
"You've gotten weaker, Obi-Wan. The Force is subsiding in you. Leaving you," Vader taunted.  
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath. "I won't join you, Vader."  
  
"You will, Obi-Wan. There is no other way."  
  
"Then you will have to destroy me, Anakin. I won't allow you to destroy the Republic more than you have already."  
  
"Very well. If that's your decision, Obi-Wan."  
  
Vader raised his saber high over his head, but before he was about to strike the fallen Jedi, the saber was released from his grasp. Vader turned quickly in which his saber flew. Yoda was sitting atop a tree, Vader's lightsaber firmly held in his hand.  
  
"Master Yoda." Vader greeted.  
  
"Strong you have become, Vader. But still much you have to learn. And still not that strong. Power you could never gain, Padawan, without destroying something to bring it to you."  
  
Vader approached the small green master. "The old ways will die right along with you, Yoda."  
  
Yoda smiled and jumped down to face the dark Jedi, his green lightsaber ignited in a flash. Obi-Wan looked quickly at his lightsaber in the distant, but Vader followed his gaze and got to it before Obi-Wan could. The green and blue blades disappeared into blurs, but the green was quicker.  
  
"Go, Obi-Wan. Your assistance the remaining Jedi need." Yoda held down one of Vader's attacks.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet and disappeared behind the tree. And Yoda was left to face the dark Jedi, alone.  
  
tbc..............


	5. Clouded By Power

**_Part Five: Clouded By Power_**

Obi-Wan scurried up the ridge and saw thousands of droids and Jedi motionless. But the battle raged on in the distance. Droids and stormtroopers fought the remaining Jedi and clonetroopers. For a second he questioned where their reinforcements came from, but shook it away. He looked down in defeat, with the Jedi and clonetroopers surrounded by their foes. He was about to join them, but enemy fire broke out in his direction. He ducked behind a tree and called on a nearby lightsaber to him. He ignited it to reveal a hiss of green light.  
  
The enemy fire continued to rain down on him. The cloud of lightsabers in the distance was shrinking. He shook away the thoughts of defeat and headed up the hill to where the enemy fire spotted him. He deflected the shots in the way they came, droids fell all around him. None seem to take down the lone Jedi, but he was upset, allowing the Force to direct him in anyway of safety. He was alone atop the hill.  
  
He dropped to one knee catching his breath. He knew if he couldn't get rid of this anger he could fall quickly to the Dark Side's power. He felt alone. Cold. Anger. Hate. The distant battle began to die down and he knew he was truly alone. He heard a heavy breathing echo in the distance. It was coming for him. He scrambled behind a rock and waited. The breathing and darkness increasing every second.  
  
"Come out, Jedi. It's only you and me, Obi-Wan. You can join me or you can be destroyed like your Jedi friends. The choice is yours." Vader stated.  
  
Obi-Wan dropped to the ground. He was exhausted, but he also ached inside. Tears streaked the sides of his face. He was the only Jedi left. Not even Master Yoda was strong enough to stop the dark Jedi and Obi-Wan knew that. He could feel nothing but evil and darkness through the Force.  
  
The footsteps grew closer. Vader pushed away debris in his way. The humming of his red lightsaber seemed to create an evil rhythm in his step and breathing.  
  
"Face me, Obi-Wan. Face your destiny," Vader demanded.  
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet and watched the dark figure pass by him. He cried out and lunged himself forward, lightsaber ignited bright. Vader turned and held his lightsaber straight out in front of him. They came together in a deadly blow, both lightsabers cut through cloth, skin and bone all in one blow.  
  
The Jedi gasped for breath and fell to his knees, as the Sith's lightsaber was retracted from his midsection. The Sith staggered back, the Jedi lightsaber still housed in his midsection. Each man looked at each other before their face was met with the solid ground.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open, his breath labor. He was sweating from head to toe. He was back in the comfort of the apartment. He searched his midsection for a hole, but, found nothing there, except his cubborbond and belt. He looked at his apprentice, the 16-year-old apprentice, and saw nothing but a big smile on the sleeping face. But in Obi-Wan's head he thought he could hear Anakin's/Vader's heavy breath bearing down on the back of his neck.  
  
THE END  
  
{[[==][===][==][[]] A FLYPSYDE PRYDE PRODUCTIONS


End file.
